Selena Gomez
"Don't act cute, I'm the cute one" ''- Selena Gomez said too her Evil Double '''Selena Gomez' was embaressed too be the only teen wizard in her world, so she kepy hidden from the world, until she met a boy who had the same problem, but together the fought the world, but the fighting too the world got bad, the two became a evil duo, almost destroyed their best friends including The Genie and Mushu, Selena was the first too relized of how evil she and Ralphie was being, so she decided too stopped the evil, unfortunaly at the time, Ralphie was still the evil Ralphscoe, so Ralphscoe almost killed Selena for her betrayell, but with the power of good she stopped Ralphie and saved the world, Ralphie was arreseted for his evil deeds and Selena stayed with The Genie and Mushu. Selena was the one who started the whole Ohana, first it was just her, Mushu and Genie, along with Timon and Pumbaa but those two went on their own adventure. Selena is the one who found Bambi and have him joined her ohana, she started too grow a heart, but what made her feel love and caring for others again, is seeing Bambi almost got crushed by The Giant, and she remembers what happend too the last person she left (Ralphie) and she won't make the same mistake twice and with her love for her ohana she used her magic too defeat the giant and saved Bambi and the rest of her ohana. at the end Bambi thank Selena for saving his life, Selena smiled "That's what's Ohanas are for, Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind" and thus Bambi's Ohanna was born. on "The Ohanas gets Tangled" Selena's evil ex boyfriend, the man she still have feelings for, Ralphscoe have escaped and trick his cousin, King Triton too become the next king befor they find Rapunzel and the ohanas where Ralphscoe turned them into wanted criminals like Flynn Rider. when Rapunzel thought Flynn was a liar and was just using her for her crown, Selena confince Rapunzel too not give up on someone you really love, she made that mistake before and she won't let her new best friend do the same,Rapunzel was confinced and off they went too save Flynn from hanging, that's where Rapunzel relized all the lies including "Flynn is just using Rapunzel" was lies by Ralphscoe, so they stopped Ralphscoe's evil deed and sent him into the underworld, and that was the begining of The Ohana's Adventures. Years later Ralphscoe reformed too his good old self, Ralphie, but Selena was the one who was hurted by Ralphscoe, that she still have doubths for Ralphie, alot of the ohanas are dissapointed on her for that, but maybe one day, like the rest of the world, she will learned too forgive Ralphie and welcome him into her life. Gallery 00026918.jpg 2x12fairytale01xo7.jpg Trivia *Selena was the one who started the ohanas *Selena was Ralphie's second true love *Selena is the only ohana member who can;t forgive Ralphie, for all the pain she got from him *Selena took care of Stitch, before Ralphie reformed *Selena is Courtney's favorite pop star singer and actor. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Singers Category:Heroines Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Members Category:Ralphie's old Gang Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Magic Users Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Team Cap Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Idols